Angel
by foundmyprince
Summary: this is a naley fic. nathan is the badboy on campus, but he's got his reasons.. good thing Haley's here to help him get back on track.. but she's only got one month to do it or she blows her last chance to be an angel..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i dont own anything but the plot..

Angel

Summary:

Nathan's in trouble… Everything he does seems wrong; everything he says comes out bad. What he needs is someone to look after him, to watch over him… and who better to fill that position but none other than his guardian angel - Haley? Now all she has to do is come down from heaven and make things right for Nathan - without getting into trouble with the Head Angel, and without falling for the one guy she could never love.

Prologue

"So, what did the principal say? Are you gonna be suspended? Kicked out? What man? Come on, spill!" Tim said as he thumped Nathan on the shoulder.

Nathan shook his head, "Dad took care of it. It wasn't even my fault man. I mean, I didn't even know that it was Mr. Thompson's car that was parked in MY parking space."

"You're lucky you didn't get suspended. But I have to admit, what you did to that car was pure genius man!" Tim said with a grin.

"Well, I try to be original." Nathan said with a smirk. "Besides, I know Dad will pay for all the damages anyway. He always does." Nathan shrugged.

"What kind of guardian are you when you can't even get your human to behave for one week? Haley, I thought I told you to take care of this one. Remember this is your last chance. If you don't get this right, you're back scrubbing the stardust off the floors." A frustrated Gabriel said to a worried Haley as they both gazed down on earth at Haley's human ward.

"Give me some time. I promise I could make him change. He's misunderstood. He just needs a little love, that's all." Haley tried to persuade the head angel.

"Look Haley, you're a good angel, really, you are. But if you don't show me results, I'm afraid I am going to have to give your human to another guardian who can look after him better."

"No, please. Just give me three months. I promise you will see some results after that." Pleaded Haley.

"Alright, since you asked nicely, I am giving you ONE month to get him straitened out. Use whatever means possible."

"One month? But I can't---"

"Can't what, Haley?" Gabriel said with a raised eyebrow.

Haley looked down on Nathan from heaven. She knew he just needed someone who understood him. He looked so lost and lonely. Besides, Angel Gabriel said she could use any means possible…

"One month it is. I promise you won't be disappointed." Haley said with a determined smile, the wheels inside her little head already turning with ideas.

Haley stayed up all night thinking about the right kind of approach. She came up with all sorts of ideas but none as crazy and as dangerous as this last one she thought of. But, she was convinced. The only way to get through to that hardheaded, self-centered, lonely, lost little boy was to go down to earth and personally shake him out of his bad attitude.

"I would probably be breaking about 50 guardian's rules. Not to mention a hundred heavenly policies." Haley mumbled to herself. "But Angel Gabriel did say, and I quote -'use whatever means possible'. So I guess it wouldn't hurt if I went down and met the boy." She said as she gently waved her hand over the clouds and saw her ward – Nathan – sound asleep on his bed.

"He needs me." she whispered, and with a blink of an eye, she was gone.


	2. 2

Chapter 1

"Hey man! You're leaving already? It's only 1:30 dude! The night is young! And I've got two hot chicks back there waiting for us. Come on man." Tim said as he ran out to catch up with Nathan.

"Aren't you sick of this? (sigh) I gotta run. See you later man." Said an exasperated Nathan.

"Whatever dude. Don't come crawling back here from that apartment of yours coz you're so bored!" Tim yelled at Nate's retreating form.

"Later man." Nathan said, shaking his head.

He got into his car and backed out of the driveway. It was a good thing he wasn't that drunk yet. And to think he actually enjoyed this sort of stuff. Nathan found himself shaking his head for the fifth time that night.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. He was getting bored with doing the same thing every night, partying over and over, drinking until his head exploded.

_Maybe I should take my life seriously for a change_, he thought as he turned right onto the main road.

"Who am I kidding? I'm always gonna be Nathan Scott – the big jerk on campus." He said out loud as he slammed his fist onto the wheel.

He closed his eyes for a moment to block out the sense of uselessness he felt. And when he opened his eyes again, there she was.

She came out of nowhere and all he could do was stare before – "What the---?" Nathan yelled as he stepped on the brakes and came to a screeching halt.

For one split second he couldn't move. He just stared off into space as if he would find the answers there. But then he came to his senses and leaped out of the car.

He saw her lying there on the ground.

Strange, he could've sworn he hadn't hit her.

"Damn it! God, are you all right miss? Shit! Of course she isn't alright Scott, you just ran over her!" He said to himself as he approached the figure. "So much for trying to have some perspective in my life!"

There wasn't any sign of blood. "That's a good thing, right?" He mumbled to himself.

Nathan couldn't decide whether to bring her to a hospital or to his apartment and just call for a doctor.

He checked to see where he was, and realized that he was only one block away from his apartment. He made up his mind to take her to his place first and gently lifted the girl and brought her to his car.

"Please be alright." He whispered as he drove the short distance to his place.

He turned off the engine and cradled the girl in his arms, brought her in and laid her on his bed.

He lightly felt her arms, legs and ribs for any sign of damage or fractures.

He couldn't help noticing her flawless complexion. She had a nice figure and he found himself admiring her slender body.

"Great, Scott, just great. The girl might be having a serious concussion, and there you are drooling all over her." He mumbled.

His hands moved to her face to check if there was any swelling.

None. Actually, she was quite perfect.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. _And I'm a perverted jack ass for thinking it_, he said to himself.

He shook his head and marveled at how distracted he was by this girl.

He felt her head for any bumps, and just as he was touching her temple, her eyes flew open and she said, "I'm quite alright, thank you."

"Woah!" Nathan yelled as he jumped back from the bed.

"Please stop screaming, you're making my ears hurt." The girl said as she covered her ears.

"What.. How did you..? Are you ok? I mean, one minute you're lying there on the ground and.." he looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, well, it came as a bit of a shock to me as well. See, I was trying to find you and when I finally did, you came out of nowhere with that dreadful monster of yours and you were charging right into me" she replied with a little sniff as she sat up.

"Monster? What monster? You were looking for me? Do I know you? I don't think we've met before. Do you really think you should be sitting up already?" came Nathan's stream of questions.

"One at a time, boy! I can't answer all you're questions at the same time now, can I? Let's see, oh yes, the monster! I believe I was referring to that big machine you people insist on riding to get you from place to place."

"You mean my car?"

"Yes, your car gave me a bit of a fright. Oh, and I don't suppose you know me, but you soon will. And I think it's about time I introduced myself. Hello Nathan, I'm your angel."

**Hey guys!! what do you think? hehehe... i just wanted to experiment.. hehe.. don't be so harsh alright? hahaha!!! Review please!! love you guys!!!**


End file.
